User talk:Ned1230
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tibet.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Russian regions names I'm rather doubtful about your renaming activity, but anyway Khabarovsk Krao apparently was supposed to be Khabarovsk Krai — Hellerick 13:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I know. I was working on it, but my actions were throttled because I renamed too many pages. Sincerely (talk) 21:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Now you have Altai Krai, Kamchatka Krai, Perm Krai, Stavropol Krai, Zabaykalsky Krai vs. Krasnodar Kray, Krasnoyarsk Kray, Primorsky Kray. Please decide what is your translation for the Russian край. — Hellerick 01:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Argh! I realized all of these mistakes. Unfortunately, I can't rename them for another reason: even if I redirect the redirects from the old name to the new one, it still wont let me rename pages. I have no admin rights. Anyway, 'Krai' is correct, I just forgot to change it from 'Kray.' Suddenly I was given administrator rights and used them to rename all the regions in question to krai''s. But as a Russian I must say that I don't really understand why such names should be considered more correct than other versions. — Hellerick 05:41, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that's strange. Ok, I renamed them because the common translation is not 'Kharabovskiy,' for example, but Kharabovsk. Thus, people will look for them under these names. Sincerely (talk) 12:50, December 23, 2014 (UTC) "Khabarovsk" is the name of the city, the capital of the Kray, not of the Kray itself (at least in Russian). Unfortunately there is no good standard system for naming the Russian regions in English. You have chosen to use the same names as in Wikipedia -- well, I guess it's okay, the problem is the Wikipedia's names aren't well grounded either. Long ago I had made a page with alternate names of the Russian regions and created a series of redirects so it would be possible to find a Russian region through its every imaginable name, so it is not such a big issue now. I have asked the question of Russian region names of a Russian linguistic forum, and I hope it will start an interesting discussion there. Probably we'll come up with something. — Hellerick 13:40, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's just that people will look for the names on Wikipedia, that's all. It means they're the more common spelling. The issue with city names can be solved like, for exampe, "Kharabovsk, Kharabovsk." However, if you come to a conclusion on the linguistics forum, I'll be happy to do that. 17:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Zwijndrecht (Netherlands) to Zwijndrecht Hey Ned1230, I've seen you've renamed the page Zwijndrecht (Netherlands) to Zwijndrecht. However, I've put (Netherlands) behind the name, because there's also a Zwijndrecht in Belgium. Do you still think the name of the page has to be Zwijndrecht and not Zwijndrecht (Netherlands)? Otherwise we'll have to rename it again I think... Greetings 'Niels20020' (talk) 13:29, April 27, 2016 (UTC) 1,000 pages! Wow, you've made the 1000th page! Congratulations! It was Burgundy who was the 1000th I think. 'Niels20020' (talk) 16:07, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Edits We are undergoing a new format on this wikia, an example can be found Here for pages with little/no information, please read our Guidelines, I know it's been a while since you made your last edits, and this change happened during your absence. Thanks, --Tbrays30 (talk) 19:00, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits No problem, we're working on it, and I thank you for using it, we're most likely going to change and improve our pages within the next few months. --Tbrays30 (talk) 02:43, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Robland Hey Ned, I can understand you've never heard of Robland. I think it is only known by people who are interested in micronationalism (like me) and live in the region of Netherlands & Belgium. It was a tv-micronation (like Lovely) which was broadcasted in Belgium in 2006. This is the Dutch wikipedia page of the micronation. Can I put the information back on the page? Greetings 'Niels20020' (talk) 13:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Robland I've post a reaction here. 'Niels20020''' (talk) 13:56, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Yo yo Nedsadero Hola senor Ned. Como estas? Aint been seeing you hang around the lovely TES lately, so I thought I'd drop you by a message here. Come on back down if you get a break from here, m'kay? Also, just to keep you updates, TESWikiWiki is coming along quite well :) I finally fixed the stub template xD